Jantar em Família
by Adriana Swan
Summary: No universo de Harry Potter e a Criança Amaldiçoada, Albus tem a brilhante ideia de convidar Scorpius para ir jantar na casa dele durante as férias. O que poderia dar errado em um jantar na casa dos Potter, não é mesmo? Fórum Voldemort Day


**N.A.:** Fanfic escrita para o projeto inaugural do fórum **Voldemort Day**. Faz muitos anos que não escrevo no fandon de Potter e sinto como se estivesse voltando para casa. A fic se passa no universo de Harry Potter e a Criança Amaldiçoada.

 **Jantar em Família**

 **Adriana Swan**

\- Scorpius, porquê você não vai passar pelo menos uma noite lá em casa? – Albus se jogou sobre a cama, insatisfeito. Era o último dia de aula do terceiro ano e suas roupas estavam espalhadas pelo quarto enquanto todos os pertences de Scorpius já estavam devidamente dobrados e guardados dentro de seu malão. – Você não sabe como é horrível passar as férias confinado na mesma casa que o James.

\- Você sabe que é uma péssima ideia – Scorpius falou, começando a catar as roupas do rapaz moreno para ajuda-lo.

\- É uma ótima ideia – Albus insistiu, olhando o teto do quarto enquanto imaginava. – Você podia vir num dia, dormir e voltar para casa no dia seguinte. Não é possível que seu pai não fosse deixar.

\- Meu pai não é o problema – Scorpius falou, embora não tivesse certeza total se Draco deixaria ele ir dormir na casa dos Potters. – Não sabemos se seu pai me aceitaria lá.

\- Porquê não aceitaria?

\- Você sabe muito bem por que não aceitaria – Scorpius falou em tom mais baixo. Mesmo que o pai de Albus não acreditasse nos boatos sobre ser filho de Voldemort, ainda era filho de um ex-Comensal da Morte.

\- Já pensei nisso – Albus falou sentando-se na cama. – Não vou pedir a meu pai, vou pedir a minha mãe, é claro que ela vai deixar.

\- E seu pai? – Scorpius perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

\- Meu pai trabalha o dia todo no Ministério, ele nem vai reparar que você está lá – Albus deu de ombros despreocupado. – Ele nunca repara em nada que acontece em casa mesmo.

Scorpius suspirou, achando o plano horrível, mas com uma ponta de esperança de poder ver Albus durante as férias.

X

X

\- Hey, bichas.

Scorpius se encolheu no sofá da casa dos Potter como se fosse um filhote de doninha ao ouvir a conhecida voz de James Potter chegando na sala.

\- Sai daqui, James – Albus ralhou com o irmão, irritado. Scorpius havia chegado na casa dele há menos de meia hora e já estava sofrendo bullying. Que ótimo.

\- Você não contou ao papai que ia trazer um Malfoy para dentro de nossa casa, não é? – James implicou dando um tapa na nuca de Albus e se jogando no sofá em frente aos dois meninos.

\- Papai não se importa com quem eu trago para me visitar nas férias.

\- Se importa se for um Comensal da Morte, nerd e bicha – o rapaz mais velho apontou para o irmão mais novo, desafiador. – Você não tem medo do papai descobrir sobre vocês?

\- Descobrir o quê? – Scorpius perguntou, hesitante.

\- Que vocês são namorados – o rapaz riu, deliciado com a ideia de Harry descobrir. – Papai vai te matar se souber que você gosta de rapazes. Ele já odeia você mesmo.

\- James, pare de implicar com seu irmão – veio a voz meio abafada de Ginny da cozinha.

Ele continuou rindo sem dar importância a mãe.

\- Papai vai botar Malfoy para fora no momento que entrar em casa.

O coração do loiro disparou, preocupado, já extremamente arrependido de ter aceitado a ideia do amigo de ir até ali. Era mesmo uma péssima ideia.

\- Mãe, você tá ouvindo isso?! – Albus reclamou falando alto para ela ouvir, aborrecido.

\- James, não mexa com os garotos – Ginny ralhou, ainda da cozinha.

\- _Mas mãe_ , eu só estou brincando com eles – James respondeu com um sorriso maldoso que a mãe não podia ver já que não estava na sala.

\- Scorpius, meu bem, não ligue para o James. Você é muito bem vindo aqui – Ginny falou, a voz se afastando como se ela estivesse realmente ocupada com alguma outra coisa e não tivesse tempo para brincadeiras de crianças.

\- Mal posso esperar para o papai chegar e ver Malfoy aqui – James se levantou ainda com o sorriso nos lábios e saiu da sala cantarolando, despreocupado. Scorpius virou-se para o amigo, preocupado.

\- Acho que eu não devia ter vindo...

\- Papai não vai te mandar embora no meio da noite – Albus tentou assegurá-lo, mas sua voz vacilou um pouco.

\- Foi uma péssima ideia...

\- Não, não foi. Estamos juntos durante as férias, é isso que importa – o menino respondeu e sentiu um desejo quase irrefreável de segurar a mão do loiro a seu lado, para dar-lhe mais confiança. Só não o fez porque James podia voltar e ia ficar pensando outras coisas sobre eles.

X

X

O jantar estava horrível.

Não era só a comida com aspecto duvidoso que estava realmente ruim, mas o clima na mesa não podia ser pior. Lily estava passando as férias na casa de Rose, deixando à mesa apenas Albus e Scorpius sentados diante de James, enquanto Ginny colocava o resto dos pratos, copos e suco.

\- Do que é esse suco? – Scorpius perguntou a Albus baixinho, após ver que o suco tinha um tom de verde lodo muito estranho.

\- Não sei muito bem, mas sei que é algo muito bom para saúde – Albus respondeu desanimado. Em Hogwarts podia beber de tudo que sua mãe não deixava ali.

\- Tem... folhas... dentro – Scorpius comentou olhando o suco mais de perto, desconfiado.

\- Sua namorada é cheia de frescuras, Albus – o mais velho riu dos dois.

\- James! – Ginny reclamou em sinal de aviso, colocando a última tigela sobre a mesa e servindo os dois meninos mais jovens no prato.

\- _Mas mãe_ é só brincadeira. Eles sabem que estou brincando.

Albus lançou um olhar venenoso ao irmão, porém sua atenção foi distraída para a gororoba cinzenta que Ginny colocara em seu prato e no de Scorpius.

\- Hummm, mãe, - o menino começou sem saber como perguntar. – Isso é... mingau?

\- Era um ensopado, mas eu passei do ponto, então acrescentei umas verduras esmagadas. São ótimas para saúde, muito usadas por esportistas. Vocês vão adorar – ela afirmou servindo o próprio prato com um pouco.

Scorpius engoliu em seco enquanto James comia grandes garfadas daquela coisa. Gastronomia era mais a área de Draco do que a sua, mas Scorpius tinha certeza que ensopados não deviam ter consistência o bastante para serem comidos de garfo ou terem um tom estranho de cinza, mas não tinha coragem de reclamar. Arriscou provar uma pequena garfada para inicio de conversa e descobriu que o gosto era ainda pior que o aspecto. Tentou beber um gole do suco de seja-lá-o-que-fosse-aquilo, mas quase se engasgou quando descobriu que devia ser suco de qualquer-mato-normal sem nenhum açúcar. Quando ergueu os olhos do copo viu James o encarando e esperando que ele reclamasse da comida. Com um esforço digno o menino engoliu tudo.

Um barulho foi ouvido da sala como uma porta se abrindo e o sorriso do rapaz mais velho foi tão grande como se o Natal tivesse chegado mais cedo.

\- Papai chegou – ele falou para os dois meninos, animado.

Scorpius ficou tão nervoso que tomou outro gole do suco não identificado. Albus melhorou a postura, inquieto, quando ao pai entrou na cozinha ainda vestindo o longo sobretudo preto, o cabelo bagunçado de quem acabara de desaparatar.

\- Harry – Ginny forçou um sorriso. – Como foi no trabalho?

\- Horrível – Harry respondeu seco, despindo o sobretudo e o jogando sobre uma cadeira qualquer, parecendo irritado. Os dois meninos trocaram um olhar preocupado e Albus segurou a mão de Scorpius por baixo da mesa. Queria que o loiro se sentisse bem vindo ali.

\- Harry, temos visitas – Ginny tentou manter o sorriso forçado. Era a primeira vez que o menino vinha á sua casa, péssimo dia para sair com má impressão.

O olhar de Harry se prendeu a Scorpius, só agora notando o menino ali.

\- É o Malfoy, pai – James informou, com prazer.

Scorpius soltou a mão do amigo e se ergueu da cadeira, sentindo o coração acelerar. Já vira o pai de Albus várias vezes antes, mas nunca fora formalmente apresentado a ele, e bem, agora ele pareciam ainda mais intimidador (e já parecia _realmente_ intimidador antes).

\- Boa noite, se... senhor Potter. Eu sou Scorpius Malfoy – estendeu a mão para Harry no que achou ser um gesto apropriado.

Harry estreitou o olhar enquanto examinava o menino, como se decidindo se apertava sua mão ou se o gesto era uma afronta. Pelo canto do olho, o loiro podia ver que James ria, mas não ousou desviar seus olhos cinzas dos olhos verdes de Potter, tão iguais e tão diferentes dos olhos amigáveis de seu filho Albus.

\- Scorpius Malfoy – Harry repetiu ainda sem apertar a mão do menino, o que fez o garoto se sentir tenso – já ouvi falar muito de você – quando o loiro estava prestes a desistir o homem deu um passo a frente e apertou a mão do rapaz num gesto firme. – Harry Potter. É um prazer.

" _Ele não vai me expulsar da casa dele_ " foi a primeira coisa que passou pela mente do loirinho enquanto apertava a mão de Harry. Um alívio imenso tomou conta do rapaz, enquanto um enorme sorriso feliz se formava em seus lábios ao perceber que seu medo fora infundado. Uma parte de si ficou receosa por Potter ter dito que já "ouvira falar dele" e com certeza se referia as coisas ruins que as pessoas falavam, mas se estava apertando sua mão, é porque não acreditava nelas, não é?

\- O prazer é todo meu, - se apressou a dizer enquanto o homem soltava sua mão e se sentava na cadeira vaga á cabeceira da mesa. Scorpius também se sentou, a mão de Albus se entrelaçando aos dedos dele quase instantaneamente por baixo da mesa. – Devo dizer, Sr. Potter, que sou um grande fã seu.

O ex-auror suspirou, cético.

\- Estou certo que não é. Não precisa tentar me impressionar porque está em minha casa.

\- Ah, eu sou sim – continuou, falando rápido de uma forma que sempre fazia quando se empolgava com alguma coisa. – Eu li tudo sobre o senhor. Tudo. Li a Ascenção e Queda de Voldemort, História da Magia Moderna Parte II, Um Estudo Sobre as Relíquias da Morte, A Morte e A Morte de Harry Potter, O Menino que Quase Não Sobreviveu, que é sem dúvida meu favorito, Lendas e Mitos sobre os Sete Horcruxes, e... e... – Scorpius percebeu que todos na mesa o olhavam e que ele possivelmente havia falado tudo de um fôlego só. Seu sorriso diminuiu e ele mordeu o lábio, inseguro. – E... alguns outros.

Fez-se silêncio na mesa e os olhos cinzas do menino se abriram grandes e brilhantes olhando de Harry para Ginny como se esperasse que fosse ser colocado para fora ou algo assim. O casal trocou um olhar.

\- Bem, esse A Morte e a Morte de Harry Potter não é uma fonte muito confiável, se quer minha opinião – Harry respondeu começando a se servir do ensopado. – Foi escrito por Rita Skeeter e só Merlin sabe como ela tem a capacidade de inventar tanta porcaria sobre mim.

\- Sério? Mas ela tem vários livros sobre o senhor – Scorpius, que havia lido todos, pareceu preocupado. – Ela tem o Bastidores do Torneio Tribuxo, também o citou no De Nascida Trouxa a Ministra: a Evolução de Granger, ah.. e tem o Sete Amores na Vida de Potter e...

\- Pelo menos duas mulheres que ela citou no Sete Amores são mulheres que eu nunca sequer conheci – Harry enfiou o garfo no ensopado, franzindo o cenho para o prato. - Muito jeito para escrever ficção, com certeza, ela tem.

\- As outras citadas, entretanto... – Ginny alfinetou, olhando o marido de lado enquanto tomava um pouco do suco. Harry entendeu a indireta, mas a ignorou.

\- O que diabos é isso? – Harry tirou uma garfada do ensopado cinzento. – Porção Polissuco envelhecida?

\- Ensopado de verduras – Ginny informou. – É saudável.

\- Não parece um ensopado – Harry murmurou mais para si que para a esposa.

\- Talvez amanhã queira voltar mais cedo e fazer seu jantar.

O casal trocou um olhar significativo antes de Harry finalmente provar a comida.

\- Não gostou da comida, Malfoy? – James provocou, vendo que o menino mal tinha tocado no prato.

Scorpius corou quando percebeu que Ginny o olhava. Ele claramente mal tinha provado o que ela colocara em seu prato.

\- Eu, hum, gostei sim, Sra. Potter.

\- Você nem tocou na comida – o outro rapaz continuou provocando.

\- Eu provei sim, é que...

\- Scorpius não tem costume com comida totalmente orgânica, mãe – Albus interrompeu em seu auxílio, fuzilando o irmão mais velho com o olhar.

\- Fala sério, está na cara que ele achou ruim.

\- Não achei não.

\- Para de provocar o Scorpius.

\- Esse menino é muito fresquinho.

\- James, não provoque, estou certa que ele só não está acostumado a esse tipo de comida – Ginny falou, tentando acabar com a confusão entre os adolescentes. – Não precisa comer se não quiser, Scorpius.

\- Tudo bem, Sra. Potter, eu vou comer – ele falou, dando outra garfada, mas olhando para a comida sem ter coragem de por aquilo na boca.

\- Você está com nojo? – James perguntou, soltando o garfo no próprio prato vazio. – Você veio a nossa casa dizer que está com nojo de nossa comida?

\- _Não!_

\- James, pare de provocar o Scorpius. – Albus se intrometeu, zangado.

\- Não tenho culpa se sua namorada é cheia de 'não me toque'.

\- Scorpius não é minha namorada!

\- Meninos, parem com isso – Ginny tentou intervir.

\- Você devia ter vergonha de trazer ele para perto de nossa família.

\- Você que devia ter vergonha de tratar ele mal. Ele nunca te fez nada!

\- Você devia ter vergonha de andar com essa bicha...

\- James – Harry falou, cortando toda a discursão entre os filhos – do que foi que você o chamou?

O silêncio que se abateu sobre a mesa dessa vez foi pesado, a calma na voz de Potter parecendo a Scorpius estranhamente ameaçadora. O menino se encolheu desejando poder desaparatar dali. James forçou um meio sorriso.

\- Todo mundo em Hogwarts chama o Malfoy de bicha, pai...

\- Você não está em Hogwarts – Harry cortou. – Está em nossa casa e Malfoy é nosso convidado.

\- Mas pai, era uma brinca...

\- "Mas pai" coisa nenhuma – o sorriso de James morreu. – Você acabou de tentar ofender o menino pelo menos três vezes. Devia se envergonhar. O mínimo que pode fazer é pedir desculpas.

\- Desculpa, pai – se apressou a responder.

\- Não a mim, James, não foi a mim que você ofendeu. Peça desculpa a Scorpius.

O rapaz olhou para os dois garotos á sua frente. O loirinho tinha os olhos cinzas tão abertos que parecia não acreditar que o jogo pudesse ter virado a seu favor, enquanto Albus tinha um sorriso tão maldoso levemente desenhado no canto de seus lábios que James chegou a pensar que eu irmão devia ter algum problema de psicopatia.

\- Todos em Hogwarts sabem que ele é gay...

\- Se ele for, e não estou dizendo que ele é, não seria da minha conta e nem da sua.

\- Mas pai...

\- Agora, James.

O rapaz fez uma careta, contrariado, mas a palavra de seu pai era lei. Sabia que não sairia daquela situação enquanto não obedecesse.

\- Desculpa, Malfoy – pediu, e sua voz saiu tão baixa que quase não era possível entender se não fosse o total silêncio na cozinha.

\- Ótimo – Harry prosseguiu. – Terminou seu jantar?

\- Sim.

\- Boa noite, então.

James olhou para o pai, magoado, antes de olhar para os dois meninos com olhos raivosos e se levantar da mesa, se retirando da cozinha em seguida.

O silêncio dessa vez foi bem menor.

\- Harry – Ginny falou, claramente contrariada pelas atitudes do marido. – Era mesmo necessário ser tão rude com James?

\- O garoto não sabe a diferença entre uma brincadeira e bullying, Ginny – Harry respondeu, ainda calmo. – Então sim, eu acho necessário.

A esposa devia discordar dele, porque em seguida se ergueu, tirou o próprio prato da mesa e o largou sobre a pia de qualquer jeito dizendo que perdera a fome.

Albus, Scorpius e Harry ficaram sozinhos na cozinha, um clima tenso e desagradável no ar. O coração de Scorpius estava cheio de angústia porque parecia que tudo dera errado desde que colocara os pés na casa dos Potter, mas se sentia bem ao mesmo tempo por dois motivos: primeiro porque fora defendido pelo próprio Harry Potter em pessoa e isso era realmente incrível, e segundo porque sentir os dedos de Albus entrelaçados nos seus sob a mesa faria qualquer coisa valer a pena, até comer aquele ensopado se fosse preciso.

Harry pegou a jarra de suco e ficou admirando a cor verde lodo contra a luz.

\- Do que é esse suco?

\- Eu não sei, mas a mamãe disse que é saldável – Albus respondeu, os dois meninos olhando para Harry.

O homem suspirou fundo, como se tentando manter a paciência. Despejou um pouco de suco num copo, pegou um garfo limpo, enfiou dentro do copo e retirou algo que parecia uma grande folha de uns cinco centímetros de dentro do suco.

\- Hum... – Harry comentou, olhando o suco. – Tem... uma folha nesse negócio.

\- Aparentemente tem várias, sr. Potter – o loiro falou, sempre informativo.

\- Certo – Harry falou, afastando o copo e o prato. – Você come comida de trouxa, Scorpius? Não precisa comer isso. Vou comprar uma pizza para mim, podemos dividir.

O menino mordeu o lábio, hesitante, Harry notou que ele fazia isso com certa frequência.

\- Ah, não sei, não quero dar trabalho, - Scorpius trocou um olhar confuso com Albus. – Eu nunca comi pizza.

\- Garanto que é melhor que o ensopado – Harry falou, se erguendo e pegando o sobretudo que havia jogado á pouco sobre a cadeira. – Me esperem acordados, volto em vinte minutos.

Os meninos ficaram quietos enquanto ouvindo os passos do ex-auror se afastando pela sala até a porta da frente se fechar indicando que havia saído da casa. Ainda de mãos dadas sob a mesa os dois trocaram um olhar.

\- Bem, nada mal para uma primeira noite, acho – Albus comentou com um sorriso de lado. – Eu disse que tudo daria certo.

O loiro repassou mentalmente tudo que dera errado desde que chegara ali e sentiu a pressão dos dedos do moreno aquecendo sua mão e lhe passando segurança.

\- Tem razão – Scorpius sorriu. – Tudo deu certo.

X

 **N.A.** : Eu confesso que a cena do aperto de mão foi homenagem ao aperto de mão que nunca aconteceu entre Harry e Draco. Reviews?!


End file.
